Dark Steve
Willzombie is back with another story to enjoy! Hope you like it. Chapter 1: How he came! In devices, there were always so many apps and games that we just don't need! People were getting angry with their small storage and their large apps, and everything was falling to bits. That was until Mojang stepped in and helped out. He put in an entity known as: 'Storage Saver' and he had a normal Steve skin. He would visit all people who played Minecraft and asked them what apps they didn't need, and removed them all at once, and even created more storage, plus the storage from the deleted games. But soon, all gamers were happy, meaning Storage Saver's time was done. Notch planned to delete Storage Saver, as he was now useless. Storage Saver begged not to be deleted, but Notch showed no mercy, and deleted him. Despite being deleted, that didn't mean that Storage Saver was completely gone. He just lived in a dark space like hell, and his hatred and anger took over him. He began to grow dark with evilness, and very soon, he managed to escape the deleted server he was trapped in when he was deleted. Storage Saver became a Virus that appears when someone plays with the Default Steve Skin 10,000 times in a row. When he spawns, blocks suddenly disappear and Villages and Villagers go missing. He stalks around your world and when he finds you, he will chase you until the end of time. Then he will start punching you. A single punch can remove a game on your device, the same power he had before. There is one way to get rid of him. Once he has removed five of your games, you leave the world and delete it. If you do that before he has removed five of your games, he will still be on your world. If you get rid of him, he can come back, but the amount of Steves you play as doubles every time. e.g: 20,000 then 40,000 then 80,000 then 160,000 e.t.c. Because of his new skin, he was then called: 'Dark Steve'. Plus, when Dark Steve joined someone's world, this symbol: ' ' would appear on the screen for a second and then it would disappear. Chapter 2: The First Encounter There was one player called: 'StarMann54'. StarMann54 had a very simple version of Minecraft, meaning he could only play with the default Steve skin. He became very fond of the game and before you knew it, he had played it 9,999 times! All of those games had been great, but his 10,000th game didn't go as he expected. Firstly, when he loaded up the game and went to his Singleplayer worlds he noticed that around half of his worlds had been deleted! He was angry and scared at first when he saw it but soon calmed down when he realized that he hardly played on those worlds. However, he shouldn't of dropped his guard as he had no idea that it wasn't going to get any better. When he entered his most visited world all over his world blocks were missing and blocks were black. He gasped and covered his mouth, wondering what on earth had happened. Suddenly, a symbol appeared on his screen. He blinked and it disappeared. The symbol was a black arrow pointing left. This was really scaring StarMann54 so he ran to the village that he lived in. However, when he got there, the place was totally deserted. It was daytime and it was also daytime in his last game and in his last game there were villagers so to him it didn't make sense, he definitely knew that this couldn't be zombies. Just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, he looked up at on of the roofs to see a white-eyed black version of Steve. This couldn't be right due to the player having no Nametag and it being a Singleplayer world. Then the player jumped off the roof and started running towards him. StarMann54 was terrified and started running too, but soon he got cornered, and that is when the attacking began. The entity punched him and his computer made a funny buzzing noise. He punched him four more times until the player left the game and re-joined it, and the entity was gone. But when he went back to his homepage five of his games were missing. He stated online about who Dark Steve was and what he does, and then said that you must let him delete five games and then leave the game. Then he finally stated: 'NEVER PLAY WITH THE DEFAULT STEVE SKIN TEN-THOUSAND TIMES! Category:Willzombie Category:Long Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Steve Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Remakes